Work after Tragedy
by EnragedBlood
Summary: I am a poetic person. I am not the best with stories and bound to confuse myself too -.- merely understand this concept. That's hey dude... sure I was hit by a SUV in February, but why am i here? why after damage of a 99.99% death rate? Ha screw that. i never asked for your concern. im fine and fully healed. My mentality is step one... here is some proof.


Truth

Mentality

A different intellect

Futile are the restrictions you lay

Retarded and demented is everything you say

Your thoughts and those beliefs lay the secret pain

I'm invisible to you am I not. . .

Just be careful what you put in life

Then leave me with some peace of mind.

Because at this state you cant be so happy today

Blowing off the logic sense I speak. . .

You hurt me inside sometimes to find your place. . .

If won't take on reality

You are full of many insanely wrong beliefs

You dont care while a heart is lost

That one is mine

It is that which in heartbeat

You will shatter and carry along as if nothing happened

This is not the life i chose

Nor the life you lead...

Demented thoughts run in yours

The things you don't care of my own

It is a life you can't take from me like you say...

Well what do you have in those beliefs?

You don't fit in with me nor anyone else

just a few if any

It is old tales and lies you all trust...

Faith and belief of yours is what I picked the fight against,

I will fight till the day I die

While I bear those lost

Its the logic state of reality

The very thing your heart is against

You trust the false, those lies...

Included are your own lies

The thing i see

The things i know

Your grip on me is very weak

Because I can't see your face now

So don't speak,

You travel the wrong way

A path messed up

The path demented

It is twisted

Bring me some physical proof

Photoshop is a horrible lie to be the crap you trust

And costumes they wear has your faith in the false

Where I am and who I am

Its the thing to take it or leave,

It is the card you sometimes play

I can play that too...

As I'm a rebel at heart with no human masters,

Archaic rhetoric is just some people's weak defense

And chaos is creation as a swirling mass of atoms and ideas

Natural selection the sculptor of all life

I believe in truth because

I'm smart,

I got real,

I have the brains of reality,

I trust,

And I can fall apart

So... I'm only human...

I only bear the thoughts you have in your heart

Then they hurt me because you deny reality

so I may bring on:

Hell with your belief

Why not spend life on progression?

Not those demented lies

Because this is reality honey

The reality where your wish is a piece of sh**

No?

Well provide anything to prove it

While wish is just a drug you carry along

its not going to be reality

Nothing I will ever see...

Ever...

And while you can lay in sh**

In things that will become your doom

Doom?

Yes fallen

The reason anyone will lose me

I see I'm not worth it

So goodbye I might say

Proven is as false imagination

Those are thing being more dear to you

Confusion, diffusion,

your system must be in turmoil

Disillusion, revolution,

laying in need of a storm to cleanse this world

False prophets and propaganda speak in tongues and dead words

The fangs of reality will heavily sink into throats while your wish was laughable

With a laugh I keep inside

Your hope will never be real

You will die sad as your hope never became real

Get real...

Because I have...

All for one, one for all did not apply to you

An intricate web of lies flies around you

As the wheels kept on turning

Please come back soon

Because I will rise up and prove you wrong

While i been in the shadows for too long

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Devastation comes to liars

And they will all burn in hell

With Trickery and lies

Sweet revenge will be mine

You lied to me all that time

So freedom will be won at any cost

Until the end

Yesterday is dead and gone

Not In the present...

So i will Break the chains

Shake the cage as you must heed my war cry

So let there be no doubt

Not in this reckoning time

because Until to the end

Yesterday is dead and gone

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

If you could define your secrets, would you try to hide from the world?  
Outcasts, condemned from my beliefs

Such a person is just fucked up...

Revered feared under cover of darkness as they are expected

An invisible enemy where discontent ruled the heart is spreading terror

The night is full of shadows

a place was forged by the fallen

Losers

The demented

The hopeless

The kind who get nowhere

Because their kind is only ever used

Never to see love

Your weapon is fear: To spread panic and fear fight fire with fire to prepare the way back their virtue is courage: see the world, see myself as it suffers

chaos captures the soul no protection, no escape from the glow of madness

as the inexorable summer rain,

is life determined?

or can we change our fates?

so what would be different?

what would not be the same?

asking myself about the scale

trivial decisions I once made.

every single way we choose to go

excludes a million others.

chances that I did not seize

gates I shut without noticing -

and as silence shakes my world

the angels cry in heaven...

Who are you to look at me this way

Where you fail to know what you are looking at?

Let me be

Let me just say

I'll burn all in your life in my rage

Then I'll be sure to piss on the ashes

So back off

Who would run against someone they don't know?

More like...

What?

Inhuman forms

Here I stay

Alone and forgotten in the shadows

Feeling useless to you,

You're carrying along as if nothing is going on...

Well it hurts me and others around you

Just get real

Because this is just that

reality honey

We live

We learn

Like we eat

Then we shit...

But it is now a new story

While I would shit on your behavior

Hold tight

Because I never give up

Not when faced down the sight

You are in the laser

Aimed and fired

Dead to me now

Just screw the remaining

Live, laugh, hate, love, and so to speak shit on things...

What else?

Haters are gonna hate

The lovers will love

The creepers tend to stalk

The rapist...

Leave them there

They deserve the bullet to the head

Execution for the invasion of privacy

Sick fags with no life

No meaning on these plains

Screw their kind

They have no meaning to me

Screw believers

Imagination is never a reality

Not in a mess up world

We feel, we love, we hate, we fear,

Our hearts beat in the same way

We breath, we eat, we drink, we sleep,

Red blood runs through our veins

We live, we learn, we fade, we die,

One sky runs above us

We mourn, we trust, we miss, we care,

One moral law is within us

We fight, we kiss, we kill,

Blood spill and hearts break

One is the cause

Hidden within the shadows,

You can't see

Everything they are purscueing in obscurity

Deceptive forces

Things you can't conceive

No recognition

This nation is deceived

While you are on the wrong path

I'm here silent...

Questioning am I supposed to endure this pain?

You refuse reasoning

Which has broke my heart

The self shattered heart

It just cries in anticipation

All of your path,

Your choice,

Your beliefs,

Your path...

All is your own choice...

Specificly your path

I can't help you when you're hurt

Not when you refuse to take my help...

I will cry when you die and burn...

But it is your fault for refusing my help

Cause I can't help if you refuse to take the aid

While I am a lover,

I'm a healer

I can take away any of your pain

So let it meet the maker,

I overwhelm any form of hurt

But I can't in any state of denial

Medicine can't help it

It is useless against that enemy

That is pains denial

A close up inside

Release it I say

Just to test me is all I ask

Good friends trust the other without a secret...

Claim to be a good friend or really like me?

You may say so,

Just show me

Or was claim to trust me just a lie?

I refuse to feel like a stranger,

To feel like that means sayonara

I want you out of my life

Don't talk to me,

You are no good to me

While laughable to you

Is everything dear to me

Meaning I became useless to you

So in this life I just become nothing

Why do I waste my time?

You are such a fallen cretin

An ant I will step on without a thought

Farewell

Your kind mean nothing to me

And simplicity says fuc* you

Just crawl your way home

you mean nothing to me...

Not when I see clearly now

I will hunt you down

Just to prove your kind wrong

I will break every chain

A shattered image will be all what remains

So distracted,

So affected,

They try to control me

Long disconnected I'm about to fall

As a stranger in this world,

That seems to be so true

Just step through the darkness

You won't have any idea

Provided pain can be hidden

But my nature can see it...

I got real

I don't follow the fictions in life

They get nobody anywhere

For they only held me back

When everyone stay behind

Believed in trash and shit

I'll always be here

Cocked, locked and ready to roll

For so much pain is coming

I will be needed there

Won't sleep

Won't eat

Will not drink

Refuse to love a believer of my enemy

That enemy is the made up shit

Including its believers

But I will heal followers of the things I despise

So tear down the facades

Reach for the source

Reveal the hidden

Cut off evil's course

We all are fallen angels

Denial makes a hater

The fallen soon turn into those I hate

When under the cover of darkness they are expected

An invisible enemy where discontent ruled their heart

So it is spreading terror

I will cry tonight

The night is full of shadows

Because you don't see you live in a place for the fallen

Because your path kisses hell

While shadows dance on the wall

They resemble what I am forced to see

I will be crying over your pain

Because you never listened

Shit on me and you forgot me

This uncertainty about existence of all things

Am I what I'm suppose to be to you?

Even anything you would want?

Because there is lack of communication between us

I don't know when you are in pain

So i fail to help

So I am just a prisoner?

Because it may be true

I am a prisoner of my reality

Different reality lays between us both

Cybernetic symbiosis,

Technology and flesh

Rumors make targets on high speed

They are with implants organiques addicted to drugs

Mutagen and biomechanics

Lies are breeding in shadows

Cloned lifeforms unbound

Visions of dethroning and pride of creation

They play God and reach for the final mutation

Never seen a greater tragedy

The most beautiful death in history

Provides the shout for help

Transmitted life to change is too late

So get real

Go home

I won't see you

I won't until you get on my level

So this is goodbye...

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

Theres a good and theres a best as there is Alpha and there is Omega... Like the power of life wears down to the time of death, the end and destruction of everything. Anyone can refuse it by asking "what is the worse that can happen?

Well. . . they are on something. . .

There always a start to life being longer than the thought,

Just prepare for the many emotions on the way

All while trial and error carries along.,.,.

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

You can lose or gain as nothing belongs to you

Then to feel sorrow and regret fed by pain is nothing

You don't grow close without the other

Not while in a state unprepared for loss

Carry only to set your fate and future with your time

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

Always with loss and error sometime at hand

Avoid the cause or learn what to be is your own choice

so be wise. . .

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

Lack of intelligence gets no one anywhere as fate turns against you

While choices can become mistakes

Loss and pain is always the self consequence

Questioning what is the loss is the birth of a mistake.

Living alpha or omega is only place yourself

Live and learn don't lose yourself

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

We all live and learn with mentality of done with no turn back

At a one time chance taken, Sorry time travel hasn't been invented. . .

So I resolved that these cold emotions did not entail the love

Learn that those things will only hold you back

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.

What is horrible remains to be loss at the top

Doing what is best is the smartest choice though

You get nowhere without the decision

Nothing happens unless loss, sadness and falling counts as something

You're left balanced on the edge with no turning back. . .

You need to dance with your heart

Not mentality, wants and desires

Everyone has to build up a life worth living

Without trails of blood along the way

~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~. ~ ~ ~.


End file.
